It is a common realization that regular clothes and garments are normally created in definite sizes and shapes that do not fit every body types. Indeed, the morphology of the human body often tends to fall in between those definite sizes and shapes, which thus forces people to buy larger sizes and have clothes tailored. Indeed, unless a person of a larger size buys a tailored shirt, he often has to buy one or two sizes beyond its size so that the collar is comfortable and connected. As a result, the sleeves have to be shortened, but regularly, after two or more washes, the fabric tends to shrink. Such a situation is especially problematic for larger or obese persons as well as for athletes, which cannot find clothes that fit their proportions. For example, athletes often have difficulties wearing shirts or other pieces of clothing because the collar is frequently too tight for their muscular neck, which causes discomfort and suffocation. Also, the cuffs of shirts usually have two buttons to adjust to the diameter of the wrist and allow the necessary space for a wristwatch on both hands: however, those with a larger or more muscular wrist and arm are often in a situation where the shirt is stuck at the wrist and cannot follow the movement of the person. For example, if a person lifts its upper arm (typical position in a metro or bus), the shirt or clothing will be stuck at the wrist and will not scroll down, which can cause tearing of the shirt and/or irritation to the person's skin.
Other potentially problematic situations include the ones where, even if the garment initially fits the body of the person, the person's action or position causes the garment or clothing to become uncomfortable or even rip because the clothing material cannot expend as needed. For example, after a good lunch or during a stressful situation, the neck can start to swell because of higher blood circulation, which therefore forces the person to loosen his collar and tie because since it becomes too tight for comfort. Similarly, after an intense physical action, the person's body can swell, which can therefore provoke tearing of the garment because of its lack of flexibility. Also, some actions can be limited because of the lack of elasticity of the garment, such several body extensions and movements.